


playing dangerous

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 I Have A Thing About Bathrooms, F/F, Masturbation, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Villanelle takes the dress. She has a better use for it.





	playing dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> listen it’s six in the morning and i just binged the entire first season of killing eve and i am _so gay_. i think i’ll def be writing proper fic for these two in the future, but for now have this.

The dress is expensive, the fabric soft to touch. Villanelle runs her hand across it, lets her fingers flutter over the material: damp but drying, still smelling faintly of the perfume she’d gifted Eve.

She inhales deeply, drops to the mattress in a fluid motion. Her legs spread, the dress draping over her naked form, wrapping around her skin with a pseudo sense of security.

She’s wet already, her thighs damp with her arousal. She’s been this way since before she’d entered the house, the fire in the pit of her stomach bubbling with every second she’d spent there. Eve, running, hiding. The feel of her body beneath her own, the dip of her flesh beneath Villanelle’s hand in the kitchen. The smell of her, the expression she’d worn when pressed against the fridge, knife held to the dip of her throat. All of it—every second.

Villanelle craves more. Craves _everything_. Her hand slides downward, below her abdomen. She bends a knee, places her foot flat on the mattress as two fingers dip beneath her folds to press against her clit. Her breath hitches, eyes fluttering shut as she rubs, her hips bucking up against the touch.

She doesn’t have the patience for games, not today. Not when she’s this worked up. Her actions are practiced, precise. She brings the dress to her face with her free hand, inhales again. Pictures Eve standing in the kitchen, body all but naked. Thinks back to the feel of her skin, cold but soft. Imagines what it’d have been like if she’d done something different. If, instead of standing, she’d run her hand up Eve’s thigh—had leant forward, pressed a series of kisses against the flesh. Had worked her loose until she’d been a shaking, moaning mess against the kitchen counter: body giving in to Villanelle’s touch no matter how wrong it might be, how _devious._

Villanelle moans, the sound guttural. She adds more pressure to her touch, hand working faster against her clit as she grows desperate. Her legs shake lightly, body vibrating with arousal as she imagines the noises Eve would make, envisions what she’d taste like. How she’d look staring down at Villanelle on the floor, eyes wide and glassy, mouth parted in ecstasy.

The dress brushes against her nipples, and Villanelle can feel her climax bubbling, can feel the pressure increasing. Small, breathy groans escape her mouth as she rocks down against her hand, her fingers soaked in her own juices. When she comes, it’s with a muffled yell, her eyes squeezed shut as her body shakes; images of Eve still flashing behind her eyelids.

In the aftermath, hazy and only semi-satisfied, Villanelle swears to herself that she’ll turn fantasy into reality. That, when their little game comes to a head, she’ll take everything she wants and Eve will offer it willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
